parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell and Company
A Movie-Spoof was Based on Disney's 27th Animated Film "Oliver and Company" (1988) Oliver-Company-Poster-web - Copy.jpg Cast *Oliver - Russell (Up) *Dodger - Hiccup (How to Train your Dragon) *Tito - Tuffnut (How to Train your Dragon) *Francis - Fishlegs (How to Train your Dragon) *Einstein - Snotlout (How to Train your Dragon) *Rita - Astrid (How to Train your Dragon) *Fagin - Megamind (Megamind) *Sykes - Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Roscoe and DeSoto - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Winston - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Jenny - Penny (Bolt) *Georgette - Ruffnut (How to Train your Dragon) *Old Louie - Al (Toy Story 2) *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil Deville, Lil Deville, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles and Kimi Finster (Rugrats), Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, Simon Seville, Jeanette Miller, Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks), Sid, Gabriela, Gerald, May and Zeke (Sid the Science kid), Lilo, Mertle, Elena, Teresa, Yuki and Victoria (Lilo and Stitch), Sofia (Sofia the First), Jake, Izzy and Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates), Calvin Devereaux (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Dottie Mctuffins (Doc Mcstuffins), Loopy (Life with Loopy), Louie and Thomas (Life with Louie), Molly (Toy Story), Milli and Geo (Team Umizoomi), Jim and Tim (Kim Possible), Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny (Bubble Guppies), Diego (Go, Diego go!), Boo (Monsters Inc.), Roshan (Ice Age), Dora (Dora the Explorer), Pebbles and Bam Bam (The Flintstones), Billy, Dolly Jeffy and P.J. (Family Circus), Hamish, Harris and Hubert (Brave), Stewie Griffin (Family Guy), Fergus, Felicia and Farkle (Shrek the Third), Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck it Ralph), Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons), Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles), Jamie and Sophie (Rise of the Guardians), Bonnie Anderson (Toy Story 3), Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me), Sandy (The Croods), etc. *Mangy Dog - Mor'du (Brave) *Dog on the leash - Eep (The Croods) *Two Female Singing Dogs - Rapunzel (Tangled) and Merida (Brave) *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - Anna (Frozen), Seargeant Calhoun (Wreck it Ralph), Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and Velma (Scooby Doo), etc. *Other Dogs on leash - Flynn Rider (Tangled), Guy (The Croods), Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Artie (Shrek the Third), Kristoff (Frozen), etc. *Woman in Red Volkswagon - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Singing Dogs - Lewis and Wilbur (Meet the Robinsons), Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) etc. *Singing Rats - The Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Mice (Cinderella) Scenes: *1. "Once Upon a Time in New York City" *2. Russell meets Hiccup/"Why Should i Worry?" *3. At the Dock *4. Dr. Calico (including The Stabbington Brothers) *5. The Stabbington Brothers Leaves/Bedtime *6. "Streets of Gold"/Penny and Carl Fredricksen *7. In the Car *8. At Foxworth's House/"Perfect Isn't Easy" *9. In the Kitchen/Ruffnut meets Russell *10. Hiccup has a Plan/"Good Company" *11. Rescuing Russell/In Foxworth's House *12. Sad Moments/Megamind has an Idea *13. Where's Russell *14. At Dr. Calico's Building *15. Penny meets Megamind/Dr. Calico Takes Penny Away *16. Rescuing Penny *17. Pursuit Through the Subway *18. Penny's Birthday/Ruffnut and Tuffnut *19. Farewells to Russell/"Why Should i Worry?" (Reprise) *20. End Credits Category:Movies-spoof Category:PrincessAshley Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels